


Смысл жизни

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Вот тогда они и находят пса – совершенно случайно. Пес привязан к бетонному столбу возле опустевшего караульного поста – толстой цепью, идущей к широкому кожаному ошейнику. Огромный, черно-серый, он рычит и не сводит с них глаз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Смысл жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whole Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423461) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



_Собака – это не смысл жизни, но благодаря ей жизнь обретает смысл._  
_Роджер Карас_

Баки здесь. Остальное не важно. Не важно, что он ничего не помнит и не хочет вспоминать. Не важно, что отказывается общаться со Стивом и покидает свой этаж, когда Стив туда заходит. Господи, да они видят друг друга преимущественно в квинджете во время полета на очередную миссию.  
Стив досадует и сам себя за это ненавидит – это мелочно и эгоистично. Баки в безопасности. У него есть крыша над головой, еда и работа, которая ему вроде бы нравится. Он разговаривает с Наташей по-русски и регулярно размазывает Клинта в тире.  
Стив должен радоваться за него. Хороший друг бы радовался.  
Баки пришел в Башню недели через две после событий в Вашингтоне – задолго до того, как Стив и Сэм начали разрабатывать план поисковой миссии – одетый в неприметную куртку, с вытертой кепкой на собранных в хвост волосах. Он безропотно позволил Тони – к вящему восторгу последнего – осмотреть и откалибровать руку. А Тони в обмен на допуск к этому технологическому чуду предоставил Баки целый этаж – так же, как и другим Мстителям. Порой Стив задается вопросом, не собирает ли Тони их, суперлюдей, как коллекцию. Но предпочитает не спрашивать.  
Поначалу они совместно решили, что Баки не стоит участвовать в делах команды. И придерживались этого решения, пока не поступил сигнал о военном объекте в Каролине. Экипировавшись, они собрались на посадочной площадке и увидели Баки – затянутого в стандартную черную униформу и вооруженного до зубов. Стив пытался было возражать, но Баки рыкнул на него и исчез в джете. Никто не стал его останавливать. Тони заявил, что у них нет времени “загонять Зимнего Мишку обратно в берлогу”, так что Баки полетел с ними, и все старательно игнорировали умоляющий взгляд Стива. Закончилось все тем, что Баки ликвидировал четырнадцать вражеских агентов и спас Клинта. После этого никто не пытался спорить, когда он, готовый сражаться, появлялся на посадочной площадке.  
Немного погодя Тони разработал для Баки черный тактический костюм и подогнал под его нужды несколько пистолетов и винтовок. Во время этих консультаций Стив старался держаться подальше от мастерской: слишком больно было видеть Баки и получать в ответ пустой взгляд почти без проблесков узнавания.  
Но все-таки Баки по-прежнему прикрывает Стиву спину. Враги вокруг падают, скошенные привычно чистыми, точными выстрелами в голову. И Стив всегда говорит: “Спасибо, Бак” в комм, но ему никогда не отвечают.  
Стив старается привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к этому новому Баки, который живет один и крайне редко с кем-то разговаривает. Который избегает Стива и общается с ним ворчанием и односложными репликами. Утешение Стив находит только в папке, которую без спросу позаимствовал у доктора Чо. Папка утверждает, что у Баки множество шрамов и обширные кибернетические модификации, а также усиленная регенерация и мышечная масса, дарованные неким вариантом сыворотки, но ему не больно, и он не страдает ни от каких побочных эффектов.  
Иногда Стив листает украденную папку перед сном, воображая, как проводит по шрамам ладонями, унимая давнюю боль. После этого, чувствуя себя грязным, стыдясь собственных желаний, он запихивает бумаги в глубину тумбочки и клянется, что больше никогда их не откроет. Но проходит четыре дня максимум, и папка снова появляется на свет из-под носков и нижнего белья.  
Это какой-то извращенный замкнутый круг: Стив жаждет миссий просто ради возможности видеть Баки, слышать в наушнике хриплое “Так точно” и знать, что Баки с ними, но тут же утопает в чувстве вины, потому что миссия – это всегда что-то плохое, и получается, что он из эгоизма желает подставить команду под удар.

Очередное задание ничем не примечательно. Международная вооруженная группировка, окопавшаяся в дебрях Казахстана, где-то раздобыла технологии примитивного интерфейса на основе ИИ, чтобы захватить контроль над несколькими ракетными базами. К нагрянувшим Мстителям захватчики не готовы настолько, что на секунду Стиву почти становится их жалко. Почти.  
К тому времени, как большая часть базы оказывается зачищена, главная лаборатория и оружейный склад превращаются в дымящиеся развалины. Мстители прочесывают остатки комплекса, устраняя сбежавших и уверяясь, что все генераторы обесточены или уничтожены.  
Вот тогда они и находят пса – совершенно случайно.  
Пес привязан к бетонному столбу возле опустевшего караульного поста – толстой цепью, идущей к широкому кожаному ошейнику. Огромный, черно-серый, он рычит и не сводит с них глаз. Бегает туда-сюда, сколько хватает цепи, встревоженный, но пытающийся доминировать.  
Клинт, пожав плечами, кивает в сторону прохода между двумя разрушенными постройками.  
\- Идемте, ребята.  
Ванда не двигается с места. Наклонив голову, она смотрит на пса, не стараясь, впрочем, приблизиться.  
\- Мы не можем бросить его здесь.  
Клинт переводит взгляд с нее на пса и обратно.  
\- Ты хочешь пойти его забрать? Нет? Тогда идем отсюда.  
Ванда не шевелится.  
\- Он здесь умрет.  
\- Ты ведь можешь просто переместить его в джет, – Тони делает нетерпеливый жест, его перчатки вспыхивают в тусклом солнечном свете.  
Ванда качает головой.  
\- Не думаю, что ему это понравится.  
\- Тогда я сам возьму.  
Не успевает он сделать и шага, как Ванда останавливает его, резко вытянув руку. Она продолжает смотреть на пса, но остается странно неподвижной, словно приглядывается к чему-то очень далекому.  
\- Так ему тоже не понравится.  
\- Ну кто-то же должен его взять, раз ты не хочешь его здесь оставлять, – голос Наташи скучающий и нетерпеливый одновременно.  
Она уже в джете, готовит систему к полету. Стив вот-вот подаст команду выдвигаться.  
Пока они спорят, Баки проходит мимо, отодвигая Тони плечом под звон металла и возмущенное “Эй!”. Пес начинает лаять. Баки продолжает идти. В лае звучит тревога, пес по-прежнему бегает туда-сюда, но теперь с откровенной нервозностью.  
Баки не сбавляет шага. Выпяченная грудь, подбородок выдвинут вперед – так он бывало делал ребенком. Стив теперь даже не знает, помнит ли Баки, как был ребенком.  
Пес лает и рычит, визгливо, паникуя. Баки приближается. Миновав пса, он металлической рукой отрывает цепь от столба, разворачивается и шагает обратно, держа цепь на манер поводка. Пес, смолкнув, смотрит на Баки. Все смотрят на Баки, а потом на пса. Вскоре цепь натягивается струной. Пес упирается в землю своими гигантскими лапами, а металлическая рука жужжит, готовясь дернуть.  
\- Погоди-ка, Терминатор, на вот, попробуй этим.  
Тони кидает Баки батончик, который умудрился под шумок стянуть у Стива.  
\- Ага, ты же сам говорил, что они на вкус как собачий корм, – поддакивает Клинт из-за чужих спин, куда благоразумно ретировался, как только Баки оборвал цепь.  
Баки, не глядя, разворачивает батончик и подходит к псу. Тот не лает и вообще не двигается, только смотрит с нечитаемым собачьим выражением на морде.  
Баки сует батончик прямо ему под нос, и пес глотает угощение – кажется, скорее от удивления, нежели от чего-либо еще. А потом без дальнейших возражений следует за Баки в джет.  
Оба садятся в хвосте – Баки на сиденье, пес рядом с ним, на пол. У него густая шерсть и морда, почти как у медведя. Он громко обнюхивает стены и пол, водит носом по ремням и застежкам сиденья.  
\- Это ovcharka, – объявляет Клинт, постукивая по телефону.  
Наташа в комме тут же поправляет его произношение.  
\- Да, я так и сказал. Кавказская пастушья порода.  
Баки рявкает что-то по-русски, и пес ложится у его ног. Баки похлопывает пса по боку – толстый мохнатый хвост принимается мести по металлическому полу с шумом миниатюрного землетрясения.  
Все держатся от Баки и пса подальше – в основном, из-за запаха. На улице этого не было заметно, теперь же, в замкнутом помещении, становится очевидно, что с водой и шампунем пес виделся довольно давно. Но самого Баки вонь не тревожит, металлическая рука осторожно гладит лежащего пса по бокам и спине. А по приземлении, никому ни слова не сказав, Баки просто уводит пса к себе.  
Его не видно несколько дней, что, впрочем, не редкость.

В следующий раз Стив слышит о собаке только через неделю, за совместным завтраком.  
Опершись на стойку, Тони пронизывает Стива взглядом. Волосы его стоят дыбом после ночного рабочего запоя.  
\- Так, Звездно-Полосатый, пора поговорить о твоем любовнике и его новом квартиранте.  
Стив не удостаивает его ответом. Баки ему не любовник и никогда им не был. И никогда не будет, как бы Стиву этого ни хотелось. На данном этапе он счел бы за счастье, если бы Баки хотя бы с ним разговаривал.  
\- Он начал пользоваться кредиткой, которую я ему дал. Не пойми меня неправильно, я рад, потому что шопинг – это нормальная человеческая слабость. Но он потратил пять с половиной кусков в Petco. Я даже не уверен, наберется ли у них товара на такую сумму.  
Стив вздыхает над картофельными оладьями. Сейчас слишком раннее утро для разговоров о Баки.  
\- Тони, ты сам дал ему карту. Если не хочешь, чтобы он ей пользовался, забери обратно.  
\- Чего?! Забрать обратно свой же подарок?  
Тони театрально хватается за грудь. Стив мысленно зачеркивает дни до той даты, когда Пеппер вернется из Японии и отвлечет внимание Тони от постояльцев его Башни. Увы, это случится не завтра.  
\- Ты меня не понял, Кэп. Я не хочу забирать у него карту, я хочу знать, что он купил в Petco.  
Стив уныло ковыряется в остывающем завтраке.  
\- Почему бы тебе у него не спросить?  
\- Ага, чтобы меня прикончил либо он, либо его придурочный медведь? Нетушки, спасибо. Ты иди и спроси. Ты мне должен. Я позволяю тебе жить в моей Башне.  
\- Я могу съехать.  
Он и правда мог бы. Купил бы что-нибудь в Бруклине. Скажем, хороший таунхаус. Но там не будет Баки…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, я совсем не о том! Ты можешь выяснить, чем он занимается? Клининг отказывается заходить на его этаж.  
Что ж, завтрак все равно испорчен.  
\- Ладно.  
Стив ожидает увидеть жуткий бардак, учитывая, что клининговая служба не заглядывала сюда несколько недель. Впрочем, боялись они не пса, а самого Баки. Но когда он выходит из лифта, вокруг чисто и аккуратно. Только возле дивана валяется подозрительная веревочная игрушка. Подозрительная – потому что разорвана надвое. Потом Стив слышит цокот когтей, тяжелые шаги, и в коридор выходит пес. Гулко гавкнув, он останавливается, расставив огромные лапищи. И в самом деле, нешуточно смахивает на медведя.  
\- Пышка.  
Вильнув хвостом, пес на секунду оборачивается на голос.  
\- Пышка!  
Тон становится строже, и пес, уловив это, скрывается из виду, двигаясь на удивление ловко для таких размеров.  
После секундной заминки Стив окликает:  
\- Баки?  
Баки показывается из-за угла, пес следует по пятам. На Баки темно-серое худи и джинсы. Интересно, в какие магазины он ходил? И ходила ли с ним Наташа?  
Долгую секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Взгляд Баки похож на непробиваемый барьер. Он никогда таким не был. Нет, неправда. Именно таким он был после Аццано. Ледяная стена воздвиглась между ними, словно нечто живое.  
Стив пытается что-то сказать, но с языка вдруг срывается:  
\- Ты назвал собаку Пышкой?  
Баки пожимает плечами: металлическое движется с удивительной грацией, к которой Стив все никак не может привыкнуть.  
\- Да, это такая штука, вроде пончика.  
\- Ты назвал собаку “пончик”?  
\- Угу.  
\- Ну… мило.  
Баки, не глядя Стиву в глаза, снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Вижу, ты купил собачьи игрушки? Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно?  
Стив нерешительно указывает на порванную игрушку и тут же об этом жалеет, потому что щеки Баки розовеют, словно от стыда.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Сейчас можно достать всякую хрень для собак через интернет.  
Пройдя мимо Стива на кухню, Баки вытаскивает из буфета смятый пакет, размером и формой напоминающий мешок из-под картошки, и накладывает в миску сухой корм. Пышка ждет, движениями головы провожая путь руки от пакета к миске.  
Только когда Баки говорит что-то по-русски, пес бросается к еде.  
\- Он много ест.  
Это первая за все время попытка хоть как-то начать разговор, и Стиву до боли хочется его продолжить.  
\- Прямо как мы, да?  
И тут в глазах Баки как занавес опускается. Дурак, дурак, дурак. Вот зачем он это сказал?  
\- Угу.  
Баки отворачивается, и Стив просто обязан что-то сделать, чтобы это исправить.  
\- Ты выяснил про него что-нибудь еще?  
\- Игрушки не годятся. Ломаются. Или я их ломаю.  
Он подбирает порванный веревочный канатик, проводит металлическими пальцами по торчащим волокнам. Очень грустное зрелище.  
\- Была одна, которую называют неубиваемой, а он съел ее за день.  
Осторожно положив остатки игрушки на журнальный столик, Баки шагает к лифту. Там он берет с полочки перчатки, нахлобучивает кепку. Пышка, покончив с едой, протискивается мимо Стива, виляя хвостом, его тело вжимается Стиву в бок, как теплое одеяло. Баки снимает с крючка поводок и шлейку, застегивает все это на Пышке. Но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом, открывает дверь запасного выхода в конце коридора.  
\- Ты на шестьдесят восьмом этаже!  
Стив слышит в собственном голосе нотку возмущения, хотя сам преспокойно мог бы спуститься со своего семьдесят четвертого. Только зачем, если есть лифт?  
Баки дергает плечом.  
\- Знаю, но это хорошее упражнение.  
Баки с Пышкой исчезают в темном проеме, дверь захлопывается, и Стив остается один. И еще долго стоит там, глядя в закрытую дверь.

Тони в мастерской – возится с чем-то, подозрительно смахивающим на помесь автомобильного двигателя и кофе-машины.  
\- Он покупает собаке игрушки и еду. Еще купил лежанку и шлейку с поводком.  
\- За пять кусков? – Тони даже не поднимает глаз.  
Стив пожимает плечами, пусть и знает, что Тони этого не видит.  
\- Не знаю, но похоже, что пес ломает все игрушки. Или Баки вместе с псом. И пес много ест.  
\- Игрушки ломает, говоришь?  
Тони потирает лицо очень знакомым жестом. Жест этот обычно обозначает четырех, а то и пятидневное заточение в мастерской без перерывов на еду и сон. Пеппер будет недовольна.  
Стиву не слишком хочется, чтобы Тони нырнул в работу без продыху, но если удастся принести Баки усиленные собачьи игрушки, это будет неплохой предлог для разговора.  
\- Хм, можно попробовать кевларовые нити, которые мы используем для костюмов, или… Или! А тот новый резиновый сплав, с которым экспериментирует Брюси… Если сунуть внутрь пищалку…

Двое суток спустя Стив стоит в лифте на пути к этажу Баки. В руках у него большая синяя сумка из Икеи, набитая собачьими супер-игрушками: несколько разных канатиков, пищалки из экспериментального (и нелегального) резинового сплава, предназначенного для защиты от пуль и взрывов, да пара мячей-попрыгунчиков, “жевательность” которых, по словам Тони, проверена самим Халком.  
В апартаментах тихо, потом Стив слышит шум воды в душе и цокот когтей Пышки, выбегающего, кажется, из спальни. Пес лает, но вроде бы не слишком агрессивно. Стив опускается на корточки, пусть Пышка, будучи размером с теленка, вряд ли нуждается в подобном жесте.  
\- Эй, мальчик, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Из сумки появляется один из канатиков – тот длинный, с тремя крупными узлами и толщиной почти со Стивово запястье. Уши пса становятся торчком – явно узнав форму и предназначение игрушки, Пышка кидается к Стиву.  
Баки, вошедший в гостиную минут через двадцать, застает Стива и Пышку за ожесточенным соревнованием по перетягиванию каната. Пес, припав на передние лапы, бешено виляет задом и рычит, а Стив таскает его по всему полу. Заметив Баки краем глаза, Стив продолжает глупо улыбаться.  
Когда Баки все-таки открывает рот, голос его звучит недовольно:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ну, Тони смастерил пару игрушек на пробу, и я… м-м-м… тестирую их на Пышке.  
Стив не сразу понимает, что Баки стоит посреди гостиной, одетый только в полотенце. У него мокрые волосы, капли воды скатываются на грудь и живот и медленно впитываются в ткань, оборачивающую бедра.  
\- Э…  
Пользуясь тем, что Стив завис на созерцании представшего перед ним великолепия, Пышка выдергивает игрушку у него из руки. Стив валится на пол и лежит там лицом вниз, пока пес, довольно ворча, тащит свой приз за диван.  
Продолжая лежать на полу, Стив слушает, как Баки уходит в спальню, и беспомощно смотрит на овчарку, выглядывающую из-за дивана.  
\- Это все ты виноват.  
Через некоторое время Баки возвращается, уже одетый, и Стив отчаянно старается не вспоминать, как он выглядит под джинсами и темно-красной рубашкой. К этому времени Стив уже соскреб себя с пола и сел на диван, за которым продолжает скрываться собака.  
\- Пышка!  
Повинуясь зову, пес выскакивает из укрытия, крепко сжимая в челюстях игрушку. Под аккомпанемент жужжания Баки дергает канатик левой рукой, Пышка игриво рычит и машет хвостом, как метелкой.  
\- Да, неплохо. Что еще ты принес?  
Скрывая огонек надежды, вспыхнувший в груди, и норовящую растянуть губы улыбку, Стив вытряхивает из мешка игрушки. Особенно впечатляют Пышку пищалки – набив пасть сразу двумя, он с лаем бегает по гостиной, а игрушки ритмично пищат.  
Так они играют несколько часов – становятся по обе стороны просторного помещения и кидают игрушку друг другу, а Пышка мечется между ними, запрыгивая на столы и диваны. Говорят мало: короткие вопросы по поводу того, какую игрушку взять следующей, да обсуждение тактики, которая заставит Пышку гоняться за ними вокруг диванов. Но это самое непринужденное их общение, и Стив молится, чтобы этот день никогда не заканчивался. Увы. У Стива звонит телефон – Наташа просит спуститься в командный центр для обсуждения полученных от Фьюри файлов.  
К тому времени, как Стив заканчивает разговор, Баки, уже в верхней одежде, натягивает на Пышку шлейку. Прежде чем вновь исчезнуть за дверью запасного выхода, он коротко кивает на прощание – уже что-то.

После этих игр Пышка начинает души не чаять в Стиве. Когда Баки приходит на пятничные киновечера (что происходит все чаще), пес прыгает через мебель и людей, пока не добирается до Стива, а добравшись, старается умоститься у него на коленях. С учетом Пышкиного размера, Стив практически целиком скрывается под мохнатой тушей.  
Баки злобно зыркает на питомца и под нос обзывает его предателем, но продолжает приходить и садиться рядом с Пышкой и Стивом. Он единственный, помимо Наташи, кто безбоязненно ворочает гигантскую овчарку, чтобы освободить себе место.  
Пышка сперва ложится на обоих, как меховое одеяло, но спустя четверть часа принимается ерзать. Поначалу он пихает Стива, заставляя двигаться, пока тот не оказывается вплотную к Баки, а через неделю тому же обращению подвергается Баки. Тот пытается сопротивляться, но в конце концов уступает жалобному повизгиванию. В итоге Стиву и Баки достается хорошо если пятая часть дивана, а все остальное место присваивает Пышка.  
Не то чтобы Стив был против: провести два часа фильма, прижимаясь к ноге Баки от бедра до колена – это его представление о рае. Но он в курсе, что Баки скорее всего не разделяет его мнение, и в первый раз, когда такое случается, тихо предлагает пересесть.  
\- Не-а, – отзывается Баки, – пусть. Он тебя любит.  
И Стив остается на месте. Со временем Баки вроде бы начинает расслабляться: он практически добродушно позволяет Пышке себя двигать и, когда оказывается прижат к Стиву, лишь фыркает и слегка улыбается. Стив только и живет ради этой едва заметной улыбки, неделю за неделей терпеливо ожидая пятницы.  
Эти игровые свидания – как Стив мысленно их называет – продолжаются. Иногда Стив приносит от Тони новые игрушки, иногда они ограничиваются теми, что уже есть в апартаментах.  
Еще Стив начинает приносить еду: пиццу, бургеры, буррито, тако. Немного погодя они замахиваются на неизведанную ранее территорию в виде китайской и ливанской кухни, а также суши. Баки ест все, запивая еду впечатляющим количеством пива, которое ни на него, ни на Стива не оказывает никакого эффекта. Кажется, больше всего ему приходятся по вкусу буррито и ливанские блюда, должно быть, из-за щедрых порций и калорийности. Так или иначе, Стив просит кухню утраивать заказы.  
Игры с Пышкой, совместные трапезы и миссии по всему миру – все это превращается в странную рутину. В прессе мелькают упоминания о “новом Мстителе”, но беспощадным юристам Старка удается держать СМИ подальше от Баки.

Все меняется в один мирный спокойный вторник. Легко поймав игрушку, Баки не бросает ее обратно, а просто держит, глядя на Стива со странным, каким-то незнакомым выражением. Пышка, повизгивая, топчется на месте, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
\- Я не он.  
\- Кто?  
Стив совершенно выбит из колеи.  
\- Парень из музея. Твой Баки.  
\- Бак...  
Стив к такому не готов. Они никогда не поднимали эту тему. Стив вполне счастлив узнавать этого Баки, который, наконец, позволил ему стать частью своей жизни. А теперь он снова замыкается.  
\- Он не вернется. Если ты ждешь…  
\- Нет, я не жду.  
Баки смотрит недоверчиво, и в животе Стива клубком сворачивается страх. Сейчас нельзя ошибиться.  
\- Правда. Возможно, иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты меня вспомнил. Но я знаю, что мы оба изменились.  
Баки опускает руку с игрушкой, и Пышка толкает ее носом, лижет Баки пальцы. Игрушка падает на пол, но пес продолжает лизать Баки руку и тереться мордой, тихо поскуливая.  
\- Знаешь, Пегги когда-то говорила: “Мир изменился, и никто из нас не может вернуться обратно”. Тогда я не желал ей верить, но теперь я это понимаю.  
\- Я ее ненавидел.  
Неожиданная смена темы снова сбивает Стива с толку, и это, наверное, отражается на его лице.  
Баки кривится, но поясняет:  
\- Ты был моим, а потом появилась она. И все, ты больше меня не видел.  
\- Баки… Что?  
\- Были только мы, я и ты, вместе.  
Он больше не смотрит на Стива, вместо этого сверля взглядом стену. Пышка скулит и пихает Баки в живот, пока тот не опускает глаза и не проводит рукой по собачьей голове. Лицо его чуть смягчается, плечи самую малость расслабляются.  
\- Он кое-чего хотел от тебя.  
Потеребив шерсть между Пышкиными ушами, Баки вдруг резко разворачивается и уходит в коридор. Пышка, ворча, пытается загнать его обратно в гостиную, но Баки просто отодвигает огромного пса, словно тот ничего не весит.  
\- Баки, стой!  
Стив никогда не был у Баки в спальне. Там все просто и опрятно, как и в гостиной, а посреди огромная кровать, такая же, как в прочих апартаментах Башни. Баки стоит по другую ее сторону – кровать между ними как океан.  
\- Я хочу кое-что от тебя.  
У Стива встает ком в горле, мешает говорить.  
\- Что именно?  
\- То, для чего у него… у меня нет места внутри.  
Пышка сворачивается у его ног гигантским мохнатым клубком, лижет руку розовым языком. Баки, словно на автопилоте, принимается скрести пса между ушами, зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть.  
\- Я хочу, но знаю, что не должен это получить, так что пусть лучше все остается, как есть.  
\- Бак, хотеть и просить – это нормально.  
Медленно, очень медленно, телеграфируя каждое движение, Стив обходит кровать. Пышка лежит на ногах у Баки, не давая тому сбежать. Сам Баки, продолжая машинально наглаживать собаку, настороженно следит за Стивом, но не двигается.  
Ком все так же распирает горло, но теперь его причина – надежда.  
\- Если это не то, чего ты хочешь, останови меня.  
Ладони Стива бережно ложатся Баки на щеки, кончики пальцев потирают щетину. Поцелуй короткий и легкий, просто касание сухих губ, и Стив отстраняется. Секунду Баки изумленно смотрит на него, а затем подается вперед.  
В результате они валятся на кровать клубком конечностей, но Баки все же находит рот Стива. Целует жадно, неуклюже, словно забыл, как это делается. Стив, придерживая его за плечо и затылок, отвечает ему со всем своим мастерством – надо признать, невеликим.  
Поцелуи сыплются на щеки и подбородок, брови, нос, потом возвращаются к губам. Из горла рвутся тихие отчаянные звуки. Рот голодный и мокрый. От этих поцелуев, от тяжести и трения у Стива встает. Он старается отодвинуть бедра, но Баки, обхвативший его на манер осьминога, не позволяет сдвинуться ни на дюйм.  
Внезапно кровать содрогается, матрас прогибается, и в ухо Стива тычется мокрый язык.  
\- Черт, Пышка, фу!  
Стив пытается оттолкнуть тяжеленную мохнатую тушу, но все тщетно. Баки рявкает по-русски, однако и это не помогает. Пес явно уверен, что смысл всего действа заключается в том, чтобы устроить на кровати колоссальную кучу-малу, и пытается взгромоздиться Баки на спину, тем самым прижимая его к Стиву еще крепче. К счастью, Пышкино вмешательство губит эрекцию на корню.  
Они оба, может, и суперсолдаты, но пес просто гигантский. На то, чтобы распутаться и выбраться из-под Пышки, который твердо вознамерился увенчать собой живой холм, уходит несколько минут. В конце концов овчарка скатывается с Баки, разваливается на постели кверху брюхом и метет хвостом.  
Баки смеется – тихо и хрипло, но это настоящий смех, и у Стива слезы наворачиваются на глаза.  
Несколько минут они дружно чешут Пышке теплый живот под аккомпанемент довольного ворчания. Жар собачьего тела и шерсть под ладонью успокаивают. Теперь Стив понимает, в чем прелесть живого дышащего существа, которому не важны твои грехи, которое тебя не осудит, которое живет только настоящим – почесушками да игрушками-пищалками.  
\- Ну ладно, приятель, пора перекусить. Хочешь есть?  
Пышка неким волшебным образом оказывается на полу и бодро выбегает из комнаты.  
Стив мысленно обещает себе поблагодарить Тони за конструкцию кровати, которая способна выдержать двоих суперсолдат и собаку размером с теленка.  
К кухне оба идут, покрасневшие, пряча глаза. Пока Баки наполняет великанскую миску кормом, Пышка скулит и пританцовывает. Потом они смотрят, как пес ест. Это легче, чем смотреть друг на друга, легче, чем говорить о вещах, которые стоило бы обсудить. И когда именно Баки решается первым открыть рот, Стив совсем не удивлен.  
\- Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? Со мной?  
С трудом дождавшись, пока он договорит, Стив выпаливает:  
\- Да.  
\- С тем мной, который есть сейчас?  
\- С тобой – сейчас, тогда, всегда, Бак. Нет такого времени, когда я бы этого не хотел.  
\- Стив…  
Баки трет лицо – такой знакомый жест отчаяния, что Стиву нестерпимо хочется его обнять, но он держит себя в руках, давая Баки пространство.  
\- Я не прошу тебя быть им. Это было бы ужасно несправедливо. Я просто хочу иметь шанс узнать тебя таким, какой ты сейчас.  
В глазах Баки внезапно вспыхивает упрямый вызов – будто он заметил в планах Стива прореху.  
\- А как же Пегги?  
Стив никогда не считал Баки ревнивым – только не со всеми этими девушками, которых он водил на танцы. А видно, следовало бы.  
\- А что с Пегги? Она мне нравилась. Может быть, я был в нее немного влюблен. Не исключено, что я связал бы с ней жизнь, если бы все сложилось иначе. Я не знал, что наши с тобой отношения возможны. Мои чувства к ней не перечеркивают моей любви к тебе.  
\- Любви?  
В голосе Баки хрупкая надежда, неверящее изумление, которое смягчает жесткие черты его лица. Стиву хочется его поцеловать. Снова и снова.  
\- Да, любви. Иногда мне даже кажется, что этого слова недостаточно, чтобы описать то, что я к тебе чувствую.  
\- Ладно.  
Баки кивает и отводит взгляд, словно придя к какому-то выводу. В этот же момент Пышка заканчивает с едой и тычет носом Стиву в ладонь – в зубах у пса канатик. Стив благодарен за возможность отвлечься – этой секунды Баки хватает, чтобы отвернуться и вытереть глаза.  
\- Кто хочет поиграть? Кто? Кто?  
Стив тащит рычащую извивающуюся собаку по гостиной, начиная очередной раунд игры “Кто кого перетянет”.  
Через некоторое время Баки с поводком и шлейкой в руках подзывает Пышку к себе, но не прощается, а бросает Стиву худи и куртку.  
\- Надевай, сопляк, пора и тебе свою долю повинности отрабатывать.  
Стив послушно натягивает одежду, притворяясь, что глаза не заволакивает пеленой. Они вместе выходят на темную лестничную площадку, зрение без проблем приспосабливается к полумраку.  
Кепки и объемные куртки позволяют гулять в центральном парке без лишних взглядов, а все, кто может узнать Стива, отвлекаются на Пышку – его гигантские размеры и энергичные рывки всякий раз, когда псу встречается голубь. Потом начинает моросить, и парк быстро пустеет. Ни Баки, ни Стива дождь не беспокоит, они наслаждаются тишиной. Когда половина парка остается позади, Стив берет Баки за руку. Баки отчаянно стискивает его ладонь и не отпускает до самой Башни.

Вечером они смотрят телевизор на диване. Стив делает горку сэндвичей с горчицей и ветчиной, которые Пышка несколько раз пытается украсть. Сообразив, что попытки безуспешны, пес принимается клянчить. Стив не выдерживает жалобного визга и скармливает Пышке ветчину, пока Баки не смотрит.  
Вечер сменяется ночью, а Стив и не думает о том, чтобы возвращаться к себе. Баки, переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, бросает ему спортивные штаны и футболку, а в ванной Стив находит запасную зубную щетку.  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Баки уже в постели. Пышка меховым ковром лежит на полу.  
Целомудренно заснув на разных концах кровати, они просыпаются тесным клубком. Еще рано. Стив, стыдясь эрекции и утреннего дыхания, пытается освободиться, но Баки, проснувшийся при первом же движении, поворачивает голову, они сталкиваются носами, а через мгновение уже целуются, и к черту утреннее дыхание.  
Баки вталкивает язык в рот Стиву, Стив просовывает руки Баки под футболку. Кожа на его боках и животе горячая, гладкая, и Стиву хочется ощутить ее губами. Он чувствует член Баки, прижатый к своему бедру, жаркий, твердый, и трется своим о бедро Баки, пока оба не начинают стонать. Стиву хорошо, так хорошо, что он выдыхает беззвучные ругательства Баки в рот.  
Внезапно что-то влажное и холодное прижимается к лодыжке. Оглянувшись, Стив видит Пышку: прижав морду к простыне, пес трогает ногу Стива мокрым носом. Баки, ругаясь, выставляет Пышку вон, но пес, оказавшись в коридоре, принимается визжать и царапать дверь.  
Сдавшись, они открывают, и Пышка тут же счастливо плюхается на пол рядом с кроватью. Стив зарывается лицом в подушку, шея у него красная.  
\- Я не могу, когда он смотрит.  
Баки смеется – глубоко, гортанно, и все снова становится хорошо.  
Отвлеченный утренней порцией корма, Пышка не замечает, как люди исчезают в ванной. Там они запираются, сбрасывают одежду и залезают в душ, где дрочат друг другу под горячими потоками воды. Все заканчивается до неловкого быстро, но Стив слишком рад и слишком ошеломлен нахлынувшими эндорфинами, чтобы стыдиться недостатка выдержки. Он ждал этого семьдесят лет.  
Они вытираются и пытаются одеться, но Баки продолжает его целовать, зажимая то у стены, то у раковины, то в гардеробной.  
\- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я снова кончу.  
\- Говоришь так, будто это плохо.  
Рука Баки ложится Стиву на член, сжимает через тонкую ткань штанов. Оказывается, дрочить друг другу в шкафу вовсе не плохо. С какой бы иронией это не звучало.

Вскоре Стив практически переселяется на этаж Баки. Похоже, никто этого не замечает, пока не наступает очередной киновечер. Баки и Стив садятся на диван, сразу же тесно прижавшись друг к другу, оставляя Пышке достаточно места, чтобы вволю растянуться.  
\- Они вместе! Я же говорил!  
Тони протягивает руку, и Клинт с Брюсом, ворча, хлопают ему на ладонь по двадцатке. Стив смотрит с негодованием, а Баки невозмутимо показывает средний палец и уютно устраивается у Стива под боком, поглаживая лежащую у него на коленях голову Пышки.  
Ванда смотрит на них, ее взгляд странно пронзителен.  
\- Вот поэтому и нельзя было оставлять его там.  
Она улыбается, сверкнув жемчужными зубами, и включает фильм.


End file.
